Anchored
by whump-and-angst
Summary: Follow up to my last fic, "Going Silver". Allison finds out about the agreement Scott made with Mr. Argent. She's ready to do whatever it takes to negate it. Rated M as of Part 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Anchored**

_A/N: This is a sequel to my other fic, Going Silver. Rated T for now, will be M in later parts._

_Special thanks goes to Lady Silver, as per usual._

* * *

><p>The anguished howl died on his lips before Scott had even realized it had been himself that made it. The werewolf sucked in breath after breath, ragged after racing through the woods at a preternatural pace, daring his body to calm down. He dropped his forehead down to meet the dirt below him, to rest.<p>

What he had to do set in his stomach like a stone. He'd rather grovel at Derek's feet for help; rather sit in ten chemistry labs in a row; he'd even rather let Jackson stab him in the eye with a claw than wake up tomorrow and tell Allison he was breaking up with her. Scott was convinced she would hate him now, while he would still be left loving her, alone.

Why did everything have to change in his life all at the same time? Getting bitten by a werewolf, finding his first girlfriend, and finally getting to play lacrosse were all hard enough to manage on their own, let alone all three at once.

Angry at the unfairness of the world, Scott pounded a fist into the ground and felt the slight vibrations of the impact spread under him. He raised himself back up, onto his knees. He had to marvel at the strange amount of force he managed to create. _Never done that before,_ he mused.

It brought Scott back to those words Mr. Argent had spoken to him, just moments before.

_What if that had been Allison?_

He stared down at the ground in front of him, strange swirls of dirt and leaves and displaced pebbles. "What if that _had _been Allison?" he mumbled to himself. Visions of Allison lying underneath him, bloodied and bruised by his own hand, swarmed in his mind. He imagined her shallow breathing as she rasps for help; her eyes overflowing with fear, of _him_; dull fingernails picking at his claws, trying to get him to stop hurting her. He shook his head violently, as if he could shuffle another, happier thought into his brain. Scott scrubbed his eyes to stop the delusions.

Why? Why did his mind always go back to those types of thoughts? Just how could he want to kill the one girl he wanted to fuck so badly?

'Fuck.' The word sounded so wrong when he associated it with Allison. He immediately hated the fact that the word was the only one to appear in his mind when he thought of her sometimes. It wasn't supposed to be that way with the two of them. It should be something better, something special and exciting.

Scott wanted to be with Allison; to be in her, on her, smell her, taste her, kiss her, hold her. It felt like the werewolf inside him just wanted to rut and kill things. When he allowed that new twisted part of him out, those thoughts were supposed to make him feel disgusted. But they didn't. They just made him hard, like he was right now.

Scott's phone vibrated in his pocket, no doubt with another message from Allison. Just another reminder of what he can't have anymore. Aggravated, a growl slipped out of his throat. He wanted to get out of these damn woods, go home, and figure out what to do tomorrow. Scott picked himself up and continued on, speeding through the trees, towards his home, as if he could leave the promise he made to Allison's father as far behind him as possible.

*********************************  
>Not willing to try and reason with her mother any more tonight, she had left her home, insisting that she'd spend the night at Lydia's. Even though her friend was still recovering from her recent attack, she was home and had given Allison (and only Allison) a standing invite until she felt ready to return to school. Lydia also agreed, encouraged even, being Allison's alibi to go to Scott's tonight instead.<p>

So Allison had gone to her boyfriend's house, only to find it empty and dark. She had figured his mother would be at work for a night shift, made evident by the empty driveway, but where would Scott be? Worry pricked at the back of her mind, wondering if he was in trouble with Derek or Jackson. She didn't want to go home again or even to Lydia's. Curious, she went up to the front door. Lifting up the welcome mat on a whim, she found a spare key. _Not too original_, she thought, picking up the key and trying it in the lock. With the door open to Scott's home, she replaced the key and went inside, locking the door behind her. Up in Scott's bedroom, Allison had eased herself into the old brown armchair in the corner of his room to get comfortable in case she had a lot of time ahead of her. It wasn't as if she was going to return home tonight, anyway. It was the last place she wanted to be tonight. Kicking off her boots, she grabbed a paperback from her bag and attempted to work her way through the Kafka reading for English next week.

Allison was blissfully unaware when Scott deftly climbed into his room by way of the window over his bed. She must have dozed off since she was startled awake by his voice. She took in the sight of him as he moved from the bed to face her. By the look on his face, he wasn't as happy to see her there as she had hoped.

"What are you doing here?" He wasn't angry, she decided. There seemed to be a heavy weight he was carrying, something that made his body so dejected. There was that bewildered look to his eyes, the one that always caused him to look so confused. His hands were dirty, as were his pants, both covered in soil. She imagined that he must have been in the woods, but for what, she didn't know.

Allison had thought he would come over after work like he had mentioned but an hour after dinner and there was still no sign of Scott. Her texts and voice messages went unanswered. "I just wanted to see you tonight." She offered him a coy smile, hoping to garner the same in return. Scott's reaction, or lack thereof, did nothing but make her confidence waver. "I mean, unless you want me to go?" It was hard to hide the disappointment in her voice.

The hurt tone managed to jolt Scott to attention. "No, I just -" he stammered, alarmed that he had made her unhappy so quickly. "I just, just..." His eyes ricocheted in his head, his mouth opening trying to use the right words. "I have to go to the bathroom!" he finally blurted out. "Stay here. For just a minute."

"Um, ok?" Allison nodded, confused as ever as he raced into the bathroom. Everything about Scott confused her. Some of it made sense now, what with knowing about the lycanthropy and all, but other times? When he had opened up to her about all his indecision and fears, magnified now by some preternatural tendencies neither of them fully understood, she had vowed to be patient with him, to help him in any way she could. She knew he was grateful for (and surprised by) her understanding, but wasn't quite sure what direction they were headed, this unknown territory of supernatural dating. _Twilight _could not be considered a reliable enough guidebook on the subject. _Or any type of decent writing_, she reminded herself.

A few minutes later he emerged, looking a little cleaner and a little guiltier, she noted. She couldn't help the way the nervous twinge in her belly spiked. That guarded look on Scott, she'd seen that look more times in their short relationship than she cared to admit. He was hiding something else from her.

"What haven't you told me now?" she grilled, suspicion cutting her words. What other secrets could Scott possibly have that would trump 'I'm the werewolf your family is trying to hunt down'?

Scott stayed put, midway between his bathroom and his bed, but took in a breath, steeling himself and jutting out his chin. "I think, I think we should break up."

Allison's mouth dropped open, shocked. "Why?" was all she could summon from her voice.

Scott shrugged his shoulders, dumping any emotion he still held onto the floor. "I just have too much going on right now. You know, with school work and lacrosse and everything else." Allison picked up on how small his voice sounded towards the end of that sentence.

Allison's brows creased together, spitting out the only word she could think of at the moment. "What?"

Scott had to look away, studying the scratches in the distressed wood floor of his room. His stance kept shifting, all his weight going from right to left. "Yeah, I just think it's the best for both of us, you know?"

Allison stopped. "_You _think it's best for the both of us?" she repeated, taking a step closer. Now where had she heard that one before?

Scott tried to stand his ground as his girlfriend approached him with an accusatory glare. He knew he couldn't mess this up. "Yeah, I do." He nodded surely. "It's just not going to work out." He walked past her to his computer desk, trying his best to look busy while waiting for Allison to leave. It only resulted in Scott pulling books out of his bag and stacking them in front of his monitor, only to put them back in a different order.

Allison wasn't buying it; she couldn't stop shaking her head, unbelieving. "No. No, there's no way this is happening. After everything we've been put through, you want to break up cause you're too busy?" She got right in Scott's face, trying to force him to look her in the eye, which he wouldn't. "Where were you tonight? Did you talk to my dad?" She had heard the sound of her father's car leave the garage earlier in the night.

Standing next to his desk, Scott flicked his eyes back to her, face as hard as stone. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

She knew, _knew_, this was bullshit. Allison couldn't help but take the demand as admission of guilt instead. "This all sounds an awful lot like something my dad would say."

She let the verdict hang in between them. "You did, didn't you?" she accused. "What did he say? Tell me what's going on." Allison folded her arms across her chest, refusing to bend until she got an answer from her boyfriend, but it was her face that betrayed how upset this was making her. She could feel her face get warm as she did her best to still her quivering chin. "Now!" she demanded, cursing inwardly when her voice cracked. She couldn't cry now. She always felt it was such a cop out.

The break in her voice was all it took, really. Within nanoseconds, Scott enveloped her in his arms, murmuring in her ear, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over again. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean it. I don't want to." His hand came up to cup the back of her head as she let it fall onto his shoulder.

"I wasn't crying," she mumbled.

He shook his head, gently. "You were going to," Scott insisted. "You cry enough because of me and the stupid things I do."

She looked up at him then, grateful that emotions finally returned to his face. Concern, worry, regret, and maybe even something she could describe as love, Scott had them all on display at once, focused on her. Allison reached down for his hand and pulled him towards the edge of the bed, getting him to sit down with her.

"Just tell me," she began. "What did you and my dad talk about?"

Scott sighed, conceding defeat. He still held her hand, allowing their fingers to intertwine together.

"You." He didn't offer to continue, wishing that he didn't have to.

Allison made a motion for him to continue anyway.

He did so, reluctantly. "We made a deal." The guilt of what he let transpire earlier between her father and himself resurfaced.

"But what kind of deal?" she pressed. She let her other hand rest on his thigh, rubbing gently to encourage him on.

"If I broke up with you, he'd keep the hunters away from me. He said that I might be captured." Scott didn't want to say what else could be in store for him if that scenario occurred, but he knew lying to Allison wasn't an option anymore. "Or worse," he alluded, tucking two fingers of his other hand back and forming the shape of a pistol.

"No," Allison shook her head. There was no way her dad would let that happen, not after everything he saw Scott do against the alpha. "He can't tell us what to do. He can't blackmail us like that."

"No, but I can." A determined edge came to Scott's voice, as he tried to steel himself from her affections. He withdrew his hand from hers, as if physical distance would be enough to stop what he felt for her.

Allison glared at him, frustrated. She punched him in the leg. She knew it didn't really hurt him, but it got his attention.

Scott winced, ready to protest when he caught sight of the anger seething out of her eyes.

"You can try to tell me all you want, it doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you. Why can't I make my own decisions? Why don't you - either of you - think I'm even capable of that?"

Scott started to protest. "Of course you are, but what if-"

"No, not this time!" Allison cut him off. "You can't save me from any of this anymore than my dad can. I'm already a part of this…this whole thing, whatever it is, whether I met you or not."

"No." It was Scott's turn to interject. "You're in too much danger because of me!" His anger was beginning to match Allison's as he continued to rant, knocking off all the ways she'd been endangered on his fingers. "Derek, Jackson, the alpha...all of them used you just because they knew it would hurt me. You were just another means to an end for them. I - I don't want to see you used like that. If I wasn't in the picture, you'd be happier." The logic was right there, Scott didn't understand how Allison didn't see it, too.

She didn't buy it. "It doesn't matter. I'll always be in danger from someone trying to get to you. Unless you hate me," she finished.

"I don't think it's possible for me to hate you. You're un-hateable." Scott denied, reaching for her. He sighed. "I'm screwed either way. If I break up with you, I won't make it through the full moon without going completely psycho. If I stay with you, your dad or whoever's coming is going to hunt me down and put a bullet in my head." He huffed at the hopelessness of it all, still grateful that Allison stayed by his side on the bed. Even without saying anything, her presence made a difference.

After a minute of silence, Allison spoke up, gently. "Scott, I get it." Her statement snapped him out of his fog of doubt.

"Get what?" he asked.

"You're a package deal." She shrugged. "Love you, love the werewolf and the whole supernatural package that comes with it, I guess. Same way that my gun-crazy, werewolf vendetta having family is shackled to me." She tried to offer him a comforting smile.

Scott didn't say anything, but Allison could feel some type of release from his body next to her on the bed. Tensions eased from his shoulders and his gaze turned down, again focusing on her hand in his.

"So what did you tell him?" Allison prodded. She wanted to keep him talking, before he decided to clam up and stop telling her what she needed to know.

Scott's eyes went wide. He hadn't been prepared to delve into this. Tonight should have ended with Allison storming out of his bedroom and his life, screaming 'I hate you!' and Scott moping on his bed until he started college. Idly picking threads from his worn, brown comforter, he mumbled, "I told him what you do for me."

"So, what do I do for you?"

He raised his head and stared straight ahead at his bedroom door, trying to remember the earlier conversation exactly. "You keep me tied down here," he started slow. "In a good way, so I can't give in to it," Scott amended, hoping she wouldn't take what he said the wrong way. Earnestly, he looked back at her face. "Without you, I'd just drift away somewhere."

Allison sighed, understanding. "Hmmm, like an anchor."

"Yes, that's what I said! You're like the anchor to my werewolf ship."

She laughed. "If I'm the anchor, what does that make Stiles?" She leaned her head on his shoulder, letting her hand slide down the front of his t-shirt, hand lingering over the faded lettering.

Scott answered without hesitation. "Captain. He's definitely captain of the werewolf ship. Or maybe he's the guy up in the crow's nest, telling me to watch out for icebergs and stuff. He can only tell me where to go though." Scott began to play with her hair, his fingers getting entangled with the curls down her back. He let his fingertips massage her spine lightly. "The anchor is the most important. Definitely."

A smile tugged at the corner of Allison's mouth. "Turning a werewolf curse into some type of nautical simile...I think our study sessions are paying off."

She let her hand travel lower, feeling his hard stomach through the cotton material on her way down. She fumbled with the fly of his jeans.

"Well, I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am." He was watching her hand, noting how far south it had seemed to migrate.

Allison let her finger slip under the fold of denim covering the zipper. "I know you aren't." She dragged it up and down, feeling the ridges on her fingertip. "There's one subject we manage to never get around to doing in our study sessions." Allison pressed her palm down, wanting to feel the bulge she could see swelling there.

Scott moaned lightly, cautious that the sound could interrupt what was currently happening in front of him. It took all he had to keep his hips from inching forward into Allison's palm. Taking in a shaky breath, he asked her, "What are you doing?", anticipating the answer with each word he spoke.

"I can't help it, Scott." She looked up at him then, ready to show him what she meant. "If they're going to force us to break up, I'm not going to leave you a virgin."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't matter how long Scott McCall had waited for the opportunity to lose his virginity, he still couldn't help the mortifying feeling that rose in his chest at the prospect of it happening _right now_. "You can't. _We_ can't," he stressed. Scott mentally corrected himself though: _I can't. _Feelings of guilt multiplied in his mind. Not even an hour ago, he had been face to face with Allison's father, promising to stay away from her, for both their sakes. As much as he hated the agreement, Scott did not want to go back on his word. "I mean, you know I want to, but I- I promised your dad I'd leave you alone," he tried to explain.

Scott's hesitation caused Allison to raise her head up from its spot on his shoulder. She pressed her lips to his, silencing him. "You're terrible at it. Look at you. You can't even stop me from kissing you." She leaned in again, boldly flicking her tongue against his lips. Allison loved how warm his breath felt, wanted to keep the heat all for herself. She felt his hands come up on either side of her face; fingertips sliding along her cheekbones, keeping her close to him.

_Allison is right,_ Scott thought as he drew her face closer to his own. _I am terrible at this_. Derek and Mr. Argent should have caught on by now; Scott was a prime candidate for reverse psychology. When it came to Allison, no amount of warnings would really be able to keep him away. In fact, it just seemed to speed up how fast he returned to her side, like a set of magnets. Scott allowed himself to kiss her back, hesitantly, waiting for the inevitable interruption, whether a poorly timed call from Stiles, a mysterious visit from his mom, or even the sudden desire within him to make Allison bleed. He instead tried to focus on the scent of cherry lip gloss on her lips, how it mixed with the spice of whatever she ate for dinner, and the gum she chewed on the way over to his home. Scott could never tire of it. He could be happy just breathing this in all night. Then there was her heartbeat. The steady _lub-dub _that he could pick out of any crowd, any classroom, or even the lacrosse field, it was hers and hers alone. It was the one heartbeat that he always tried to keep pace with. He couldn't help himself when another smaller groan escaped him, a warning to them both. "It's not safe, like this."

Allison blinked and leaned back so she could study him better. "Safe?" Getting up, she went to her purse, still draped carelessly over the armchair in the corner. "I know I have a condom in here somewhere," she muttered, more to herself than to Scott, even though he heard her quite clearly.

Shaking his head, Scott stood up. "No, no, that's not what I meant."

Standing in front of the chair, Allison paused and looked over at him, one eyebrow cocked in confusion, holding a condom in her right hand.

"Like, how do I - I mean, every time we try, I just -" Frustrated, Scott growled at his inability to articulate anything about sex. "There's no way I can do this without hurting you!" he finally blurted out.

Allison's gaze went to his hand, stretched out before her, vicious claws now dotting each finger. "Ooooh," she understood, her tone rising as the obvious occurred to her, finally. "You meant claws and stuff." She playfully tossed the condom onto the bed and began digging deeper into her bag.

Scott's eyes followed the condom as it landed near his pillows. "What do you mean? What else would I be wor-" he paused, looking back at Allison. "Oh." Realization hit him as he spared another glance at the wrapped condom, mocking him from his bed. "_Oh!_" Not only did he have to worry about accidentally shredding his girlfriend into dog food but there's that little possibility of knocking her up. Terrifying images of himself weighted down with a litter of werewolf babies flooded his head. Or what if he gave Allison some type of weird werewolf STD? _Do werewolves get STDs? _he wondered, considering his body's innate healing abilities.

Allison could see Scott was getting overwhelmed. That cute, baffled expression materialized over his face as if silently trying to make sense of a million little possibilities at once; the confusion at least made his claws retract and reform into dull fingernails again. She could see she'd need to step in and take control before he worried himself to death.

"I think we've got both covered," she said slyly, as she pulled out her taser from her purse. Ever since her aunt had given it to her, Allison had never been without it, even in school. She held it delicately in her grip, showing Scott. He eyed it warily.

"What are we going to do with that?" He instinctively brought his hands to protect his crotch in a not so subtle way.

Allison had to giggle at the motion. She shook her head. "Not what you think, I swear. I just thought that we could do a little test." She started to walk towards him.

"Test?"

She nodded. "Yes, a test. You see, we're going to start making out and I'm going to keep this taser pointed at you. If you start wolfing out on me, then ZAP!" Scott flinched as her voice rose with the inflection on the last word. "You snap back and nothing bad happens." She smiled with sweet confidence for her boyfriend. Allison stood in front of him now, the taser artfully placed between them and pressed into Scott's chest.

"How can you be so sure about this? Do you have any idea what it feels like when I- I- think of you this way?" Scott's voice was so small, he could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Admitting that he got off on thoughts about hurting Allison made him feel so perverted, so flawed. That the idea of making her bleed and cry aroused Scott like nothing else ever had. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from her. "It's just not normal."

It broke Allison's heart to hear him talk like this. Sure, he was a werewolf, which presented a huge, unimaginable learning curve for both of them, but it perplexed her as to how he couldn't stop thinking of himself as so unworthy. "So, what's normal anyway?"

"You don't get it, Allison!" His hand rose up quickly and swiped the taser from her hands to land on the bed next to them. Scott could suddenly feel the wolf under the surface, itching under his skin to get out. It wanted to get at Allison, who had enough instinct to step away just then. "When I change...If I think of _being _with you, it- just turns into something..." Scott trailed off and hung his head in shame. "It's not right, but I - I get turned on when I think about hunting you down. Hurting you." Resigned, he shook his head in defeat. "You really shouldn't be with someone like me. Your dad is right. Staying away from you is the best thing."

Allison gave a small exasperated sigh. She thought they had talked this through already. Scott had let Allison ask any questions she wanted and he answered them as best he could. She was amazed at the things he could do, the enhanced senses and perceptions he now had; Scott's behavior since they had met had finally made perfect sense. When he got aroused, it caused Scott to shift, which was often why they never moved past the heavy petting stage. Scott explained to her how the transformation hurt, especially on the full moon or when the alpha had forced it. Allison was left wondering exactly what took place in his body when it happened, imagining how bones and muscles in all the worst places would stretch and grow. Despite it all, Allison convinced herself it didn't change what she felt for Scott; or what she ached to give him.

Making her decision final, Allison approached Scott again, not allowing him push her away anymore. Allison retrieved the taser from the bed, feeling its comfortable weight in her hand. She pointed it at his chest again. "I want to be with you." She adjusted her grip on the taser between them. "You want to be with me?" she asked, knowing his answer was an emphatic _YES_! She pressed herself to his groin, fighting the urge to keep her other hand from moving down there as well. Instead, she poised it to his neck, gently running her fingers against his hard set jaw. "I'm your anchor, remember? I just don't think you're capable of killing the one you want to be with. What's the point in that?" Allison smirked up at him, hoping Scott would take her assessment the right way. "In fact, it would make sense to keep me as safe as possible, no matter how overprotective you get."

"But I _have _to be overprotective!"

"I know, and I appreciate it. But you can't protect me all the time. I have to protect myself. I can and I will. Don't you agree?"

Scott had backed up so that the edge of his bed pushed on the backs of his knees. "Well, your taser skills _are _pretty good." He looked from the taser to Allison. "And you're even better with a crossbow, for sure." He moistened his lips, trying to ignore the increased throbbing between his legs. His voice unconsciously dropped to a whisper, husky and faint at the same time. "You promise? If it gets too dangerous, you won't be afraid to do whatever it takes to stop me, right?"

She nodded. "I promise." Again, leaning into him, she tried to force him back down on the bed. Scott eventually complied, but only by bringing Allison down with him, his hands now happily snaking around her back to find themselves under her shirt. The taser already forgotten as it was unceremoniously dropped on the bed to Scott's left, she shivered deliciously as his fingertips travelled up and down her spine.

Allison settled on his lap, straddling his legs and hugging his hips with her knees. Reaching to cradle his face, she leaned over his body, her lips begging to meet his. She let her hair fall around his face like a curtain. Allison liked the way Scott looked with her hair pooling around his neck and shoulders. It appeared to concentrate her scent all around him; she couldn't help but notice the way he strained closer, inhaling deeply with drowsy eyes. Scott had found his way to her bra and she gave him an encouraging grin as he tried to deftly undo its hooks. Feeling a small thump on her back, her bra came loose. She righted herself to give him access to remove it effectively, along with the tank top she had on. While sitting up, Allison pulled at Scott's t-shirt until it joined her own on the floor.

Self conscious as he was about causing Allison pain, Scott's hands never left her body, continuously seeking out contact from every inch of skin he could get. They ghosted down her sides and up her back again and again. He enjoyed pressing their bodies together, the feel of her breasts on his chest, the closeness it provided him. She felt his hand snake up her neck to weave through her hair, pushing her face closer to his own. He gave her a lopsided grin as he tried to lean in and catch her lips with his.

That look Scott gave her made her stomach drop. With a flirtatious grin, Allison pushed Scott back slightly, hinting that he should lay down again and she followed. Even though she had a plan in mind, she couldn't stop kissing him. She roamed his mouth, feeling the too smooth teeth inside. Her cheek grazed his jawline, feeling for any roughness of facial hair that wouldn't normally be present, the usual precursor of her boyfriend's supernatural status. Allison wondered briefly how long it would take to get a reaction out of Scott, seeing as he was still quite human. She moved her lips to his ear to whisper, "How do you feel right now?"

He didn't answer immediately; Scott was too busy following her lead, all concerns about broken promises long gone. Having since managed to nestle his face in the crook of Allison's neck, he had become preoccupied with tending to a spot on her right, just under her ear. Despite his fixation, he did manage a positive grunt of sorts. Hands came around to her chest, his thumbs kneading her breasts as if trying to create some piece of fine artwork.

A small part of Allison's still functioning brain could not believe how far they were managing to get right now. Scott really had gotten much better at control, despite his constant fears. It was she who wanted to just give in - to forget the taser, her "test", the condom, the threats - and just revel in the way his nose travelled in a circle about her ear while his mouth continued to suck at her neck. She wanted to keep grinding back on his obvious erection, trying to get the friction she needed, but somehow failing with every movement. But she also wanted this moment to go right.

Collecting herself, Allison pushed back, away from Scott. The smile that remained on her face was the only thing that kept him from worrying about what he could have done wrong. He lay there, one arm resting on the pillow above his head, watching her as she began to unbutton the fly of his jeans with trembling fingers. _Why am I shaking? Its not like I haven't done this before... _Scott would be able to tell. She was sure he could hear her heart thumping louder and louder, suddenly aware of the lack of noise in the aging, empty house. If he did, he didn't let on. Instead, Scott raised his hips a little to help her as she peeled his jeans away from him. She thought it was cute the way Scott blushed when she reached for the edge of his boxers, pulling them down.

Then it was her turn to blush. Scott was bigger than her last boyfriend and she wondered silently if it was a side effect of his lycanthropy. Allison didn't realize she was staring until Scott made a noise.

"Is- are you still ok? With this?" He made a halted gesture down below. Scott's brows knit together, concerned with Allison's sudden hesitation. It wasn't like her when they got together like this.

Allison nodded before turning away and stepped off the bed to discard the rest of her own clothes. She felt Scott's eyes on her back as she removed first the skinny jeans she had on, then the lace trimmed panties. Allison turned to crawl back on the bed and positioned herself closer to him, so that she was sitting off to the side, one leg casually draped over his own. On impulse, she leaned over and kissed him again and gave him a smile she hoped would relax both of them. Taking the taser in her left hand, she kept her dominant hand free to take care of the first experiment she had envisioned. Scott reached down to guide her hand, making sure the taser was pointed directly at his chest. He let go, almost reluctantly, and his hand fell away to trail the red, little indentations on her skin left by the elastic trim of her underwear. She never noticed them before; only now, she had to assume Scott's eyes could see everything a little too perfectly. A small pang of anxiety came to the surface, wondering what other imperfections Scott would be able to see, or smell, or taste on her.

"It's perfect." Scott's voice was slightly gruff; it jolted her attention to his face, searching for any signs of wolfish features making an early appearance. Merely a week before, she and Stiles had tried to discuss the biological possibilities of the changes that rushed through Scott's transformation, wondering how the vocal cords could thicken and deepen his voice like he had a cold.

"What?" she sputtered. Scott's intuitions made her wary of just how much she gave away. A girl needed to have _some_secrets.

He shrugged slightly and spoke with his more natural sounding voice. "Don't worry so much." Chastising didn't really come naturally to Scott, but Allison appreciated the effort. "Besides, I'm the one that should do that." Scott raised himself up on his elbows and continued. "I'm the one that grows hair in weird places. My face gets all creepy and weird looking. And I drool."

Allison had to laugh. "And how would you know I'm worrying?" Despite her smile, Allison gave him a glance laced with a light hearted suspicion. Just how perceptive was he?

Scott simply tapped his nose. "You smell like it," he said, as if that was all he needed to explain.

Allison leaned in, giving him a bruising kiss, one that meant he needed to give up and lay down already. Scott complied handily, letting his elbows drop himself back onto the bed. He continued his train of thought when she let him go for a brief second. "Now you smell like confident Allison again. I like it."

"In that case, I hope you like everything else," Allison replied, correcting her grip on the weapon in her hand.

Allison felt odd going directly for the main prize right out the door. She knew it was better to have a precursor of sorts, something to measure Scott's reaction to. She let her hand rest on Scott's stomach, eyeing the ridges of his abdomen. _He's so warm_, she thought, reveling in the heat that radiated off of him while she was left shivering slightly. Her hand went lower, massaging his skin, before wrapping around his stiff cock. She heard Scott's sharp intake of breath, saw him twitch at her touch, only to then relax. She let her thumb slowly circle his tip before sliding her hand down his shaft. Her ministrations garnered a moan, pleased and impatient at the same time, from Scott. She flicked her eyes to see his face. His nostrils flared with every inhalation, whether it was to keep calm or that he was beginning to pick up on her own arousal. Allison couldn't help it; just seeing him like this made her ache a little too quickly.

She increased her pace slightly, wishing she could use both hands, and Scott's eyes snapped open. They focused on Allison - his anchor - no doubt trying to hold fast to his human desires instead of the wolf's. His eyes already shone bright in his dim bedroom, their amber iridescence like a spotlight on her. _So fast_, she thought. She couldn't tell if his claws had returned. Both of his hands had settled above his head, clutching a pillow there. Allison wanted to lean in closer, hoping to catch Scott's mouth in hers. Only she had to halt, seeing the fangs protruding precariously from his lips, lengthening right before her. Allison's lips twitched at the sight. She fought the need to dip her head down and trace them with her tongue. _Later_, she reprimanded herself. She instead aimed her attentions lower again, her stroking continuing, interpreting all the wild sounds Scott was making to see what he liked. From the sound of it, he liked it all. He dug his heels into the bed as his hips began to thrust upwards, slowly mimicking the pace Allison's hand was setting. She tried to compensate by grabbing harder, rougher, faster. It would be easier if she could have used her other hand, but Scott would never allow her to let go of the one thing he thought would protect her from him.

A strange rumble began to build in the room; after a moment, Allison realized it was her boyfriend. Fascinated as the change swept through Scott, she took in everything, grateful to finally have the opportunity to view it so close. Scott grimaced; Allison felt a pang of empathy, vowing to make the pleasure worth the pain. The strange timbre to his voice dropped with every grunt he released to stay in control; the faint shadow of stubble grew in exponentially down the sides of his face and spread across his hairline; she could hear the fabric of his pillows begin to rip from his emerging claws. Scott got harder in her palm, he changed faster. She didn't dare take either hand from him. Allison kept her grip firm and movements constant, desperately trying to maintain the hold she had on her target. It was made all the more difficult with Scott bucking his hips into her hand. The taser trembled only because it was pressed against Scott's chest as it moved with every shuddering breath in and out.

Scott's clenched fangs gave way to release a guttural cry as he came in Allison's hand. She panicked for a brief second, not sure if she should direct him onto the bed or his stomach, so it made a heavy, lurching arc as it spread over both. Scott panted, not caring about the mess he made, every deep breath forcing the wolf down, feeling it melt away the lupine features on his face.

Letting go, Allison reached down to the floor, grasping Scott's discarded t-shirt. She leaned over him, her hand gently swiping at the fluid still left on his stomach. Allison cleaned him up as best as she could, but the t-shirt could only do so much. She impulsively took the tip of his soft cock in her mouth, her tongue swirling around it gently. Allison licked and sucked whatever was left of Scott's orgasm.

"So," she began tentatively, her voice soft. "How was that?" Allison tossed the ruined t-shirt to the floor and deposited the taser by her side, relieved that she could use both her hands now for something more important. Allison crawled up Scott's side and burrowed next to his chest, his welcoming arm falling down around her.

Mesmerized, Scott could only lay back, heavy breaths subsiding and new brown eyes watching every move she made. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead; a lopsided grin painted his face. "Awesome," he managed eventually. His grin grew wider. "So awesome." Scott reached for her with his other arm, maneuvering so that he rolled to his side, facing his girlfriend. "I think you were right. It was like, you being there, I wasn't thinking about the other stuff. I didn't want to kill you."

Allison let her feet intertwine with his, not ready to relinquish the closeness they had right now, even to get under the blankets. Scott was warm enough for both of them, she reasoned. "So my theory was correct. What now?" Allison knew what she wanted now and showed Scott as she pushed his lips to hers, only to have him pull back a moment later.

"Now?" he asked her playfully, as if teasing some great secret that only he knew. She felt his eyes travel to her neck, where he'd left a mark under her right ear. He brought his fingertip to the spot, gently rubbing it, feeling for something; she wasn't sure what. Allison could have sworn there was a glimmer of gold in his eyes still. The danger there, the way it made her feel, it excited her like nothing else ever did. "Now, it's your turn."

Scott deftly rolled on top of Allison, pinning her down and rubbing his half hard erection on her sex. Her hands inched down Scott's back to knead his ass, forcing more friction to grow between them. With a luscious smile spreading across her lips, Allison prayed to whatever Gods existed that Scott could smell her now.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what do you like?" Scott had settled himself between Allison's legs while propping himself up over her with his arms as he posed his question. All he wanted was to give Allison back what she gave him and times it a thousand. He'd spent enough time in the locker room overhearing conversations that were meant to be overheard by everyone. Scott knew what girls wanted; what he didn't know was how to give it to them. More important, would Allison like what other girls did?

Allison let out a little groan in her reply. "Um...I like this." She eagerly separated her legs to accommodate him more, pressing herself to Scott's groin, already getting hard again. She relished the way Scott's weight pressed on her. A sigh escaped her, blissful and content. "You, uh, you recover fast," she remarked.

"Is that bad?" Scott searched her face, trying to decipher what the problem would be with the issue. "Do you need a minute?" He reached up to move a piece of hair off of her forehead, letting his fingertip linger over her skin.

"No, no," Allison replied. She shook her head, trying to reassure Scott. "It's just...different?" she offered up. "Different in a good way. A really good way," she assured him. Allison didn't have a lot of experience she was bringing into their sexual relationship, but she was glad she had _some_. She had only been with one other boy, her last boyfriend, not even a year ago. Allison wiggled a little under Scott, loving how she could see his reaction up close; he bit his lower lip, his eyes half closed and his breathing hitched just so. He was human once again, all but a glint she caught in his eye, depending on the angle he looked at her from. The smallest of reminders of what they were still trying to keep in check tonight.

Allison couldn't help but spare a quick glance to the taser that lay within arm's reach on the bed. She dreaded having to pick it up again. It could be so easy to just let go.

Scott relaxed again with the confidence she had placed with him. He smiled. "Hmm," he mused. "Good." Scott buried his face once again in the crook of her neck, his mouth moving from her collar bone to jawline. He took his time, switching from one side to the other, laving at her throat, tasting the lust that bled out of her skin. After a moment, Scott felt pressure on his shoulders. He jerked his head up, confused. "Did you want me to stop?" What the heck was he doing wrong that would make her push him away? Maybe it was what he wasn't doing?

"I just want to show you what I like." Allison reached for the hand that Scott was resting by her head. He rolled off of her to rest by her side, letting Allison take his hand wherever she wanted it. She held it above her chest, letting both her hands come up to grasp it. She held it delicately, tracing the lines on Scott's palm, before taking on a wicked grin. Slowly, she took his index finger into her mouth. Her eyes stayed on him, waiting for a reaction.

Scott felt a twinge below as Allison's tongue swirled around his finger, little and blunt teeth grazed his knuckle. "You- you want me to - to-" Scott sputtered. It was getting a little hard to focus on anything, really.

Allison released his finger from her mouth with a soft _pop_. "I want you to..." she assured him, gesturing with a look down below, "but I'm not sure if it would be the best idea..." She trailed off. Her brows knit together as she spared a glance between them, where one of Scott's legs lazily rested within hers. His knee was placed precariously close to her crotch; she had to resist the urge to scoot down to soothe the weird empty feeling she had there.

Scott couldn't help but mirror her concerned expression. His thoughts became inundated with hundreds of bloody outcomes, all of them ending terribly. He started to shake his head. "No way, there's no way," he whispered, a glazed look coming over his face. Scott wanted it to be safe more than anything he ever wanted before in his life. The thought of doing _that _to Allison excited him and filled him with absolute dread at the same time. Letting Allison lead had allowed Scott to stay in control; but just how could he stay in control now when everything Allison did would spur him on? His hand twitched in hers. "Isn't there something else?" Scott prodded, hopeful that his girlfriend's kinks would be less inclined to result in shredding her from the inside out.

"I know it's a _little _dangerous, but..." Allison said sheepishly. "You did ok a minute ago. I think you can control it." She leaned forward, hoping a kiss would ease his mind. "Please, try it. I really do trust you."

Scott made up his mind, resolving to do whatever it took to touch Allison _there_, to make her feel as good as she had to him. Scott met her lips, taking in a new scent that was clinging to her body. "Ok," he whispered, making the most solemn promise of his life. "I can be careful." He had to be; if he failed, he was going to walk himself right to Mr. Argent's front door and load the gun himself.

Scott transferred his weight back over Allison and began to shift his attentions downward. As he did, Scott felt her hands come up to cradle his head, fingers carding through his hair. His lips stayed close to her chest, grazing Allison's flushed skin and following the line of her jaw to her neck, then her chest. He inhaled and exhaled, noting how the scent in the room had changed by mere degrees, but not sure how. Scott let the slow breath he'd been holding tickle the surface between her breasts. It caused the most lascivious noise to escape from Allison's lips, one that Scott was sure he had never heard her make before. He wanted to hear it again; hovering over her breasts, his tongue lashed out and stroked a nipple, while his free hand lavished attention on her other breast. Scott could feel the nipple in his fingers start to stiffen with arousal. God, he liked how that felt. Scott liked it so much he didn't hold back the moan that had built up in his throat.

There it was again, the new Allison Noise that he just discovered. It was all he could do keep his brain focused on not harming Allison. Scott let his lips tentatively latch over a breast. His tongue massaged it, caressing the taut nipple delicately. He experimentally let his hand travel further down, sliding over her abdomen. He focused almost everything he had left available in his brain to keep the claws at bay as his fingers carefully delved into her sex, easily finding the little nub there. Allison let out a light groan and she parted her legs even further, giving him whatever access he wanted. Scott began to rub what he'd found. _No claws, no claws, no claws, _Scott prayed over and over to himself while desperately trying to reach the expanding heat between Allison's legs.

Heat. That's what it felt like to Scott. If he dared open his eyes, he knew that would be all that he saw. At the center of Allison was fire, washing over him in heavy, radiating waves. Scott wanted to be where the heat was coming from, wanted to race after it, catch in his mouth and swallow it whole. Scott's canines protracted in his mouth, making his gums ache. He unwittingly softened his jaw, though Scott couldn't stop imagining what it might feel like to bite down on the bit of tender skin in his mouth, increasing the pressure on his teeth. He knew the act would make that troublesome ache go away, if only a little. It was tempting, almost as tempting as Allison's naked body thrumming underneath him.

Scott's teeth sharpened against her delicate skin, causing her to take in a quivering breath. She nudged her sex into his thrusting hand, feeling his still clawless fingers probe deeper inside her while Scott let his thumb stroke her clit. That Allison wanted this, not caring about the risks, assured Scott's resolve.

The wolf was there, whining to get out, to get closer to Allison; wanting to take over, to protect them both. It could be too easy to just let go and let his instinct run away from him. Allison was so sure that he wouldn't hurt her and Scott wanted it to be true. _ No claws, no fangs, no claws, no fangs..._Scott couldn't concentrate on both at the same time. One or the other was about to give and Scott didn't know which it would be, or rather, which it should be.

Scott quickly stifled a growl as Allison's hands gripped his hair, tightly and without warning. He froze, scared that whatever he did next would be wrong. Scott took his mouth away from Allison's breast, lifting his gaze to see her face, his vision flitting to a focused, red haze. He tried to breathe to gain control if only for a moment, his tongue feeling the half formed fangs in his mouth, begging them to retract somehow. They wouldn't. In a corner of his mind, Scott recognized a familiar need, something that made him want to taste her blood as it leaked into his mouth and over his tongue. Scott grimaced, hoping to hide the shame he felt for ruining everything. A familiar tingling sensation was starting to branch out to his fingers. Scott could tell, the way a certain pressure built at the fingertips, that sharp claws were imminent. With a grunt, he hoisted himself off and away from Allison, pulling his hand away from her as well. He planted both feet on the floor at the foot of the bed, his hands steadying himself by grasping at the covers, trying to abate the pressure in his fingers. Breathing hard, Scott hung his head in defeat. The unexpected and disappointed cry he easily heard from Allison didn't help his disappointment in himself. _I can't even do this right_, he thought morosely.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he started, trying to enunciate carefully around his sharp teeth. Scott didn't dare come closer to her, unwilling to touch Allison again for fear of what any physical contact might unleash in him. "You're wrong, Allison...I - I can't do this," he growled out, wishing his voice didn't sound so harsh, so _not him_. The progress he had made was more than he thought would have been possible in their relationship, but Scott was near a tipping point. He was sure of it, what with the way his head began to throb in a dull pain. It was like the terrible dream Scott had had all those weeks ago. He could almost touch the green plastic backing of school bus seats, hear the frantic scratching of nails on glass, smell the blood, sweat, and tears, the absolute _fear _permeating everything around him. If he could be honest with himself, Scott might just admit that he liked that memory, even if it hadn't happened.

Scott tried to forget it, to focus, to slow it all down, but the pain as his claws threatened to grow made it difficult. Not to mention the wet, heady scent that was surrounding the two of them now. It invaded his nostrils, so potent he could almost taste it, whatever it was, on the back of his tongue. He couldn't think about that dream now; it wasn't real - never happened, he reminded himself. _Allison's safe, she's safe and she's here._

Scott found himself sighing as a soothing voice resonated within him. Despite the pain, he leaned his forehead down to meet Allison's, who had come to meet him at the edge of the bed. "It's ok, it's ok. You didn't leave any marks." Soft hands were trying to massage the tense muscles in his neck into relaxation; his skin tingled at her touch. Experimentally, he opened one eye, then the other. Allison's face filled up his view, normal now. She wasn't angry or upset; instead she had a look of concern circling her eyes. Scott felt a small weight lift off his shoulders. She didn't even seem bothered that he was caught somewhere in between a shift. "I'm fine," she tried to reassure him. "You didn't hurt me at all." Allison brought a hand to his temple in an attempt to soothe him.

Scott turned his head away from the touch, like he didn't deserve it. "No, but I- I think I wanted to. I couldn't stop thinking about it," Scott said miserably. Bringing both his hands up only to take Allison's hands away from him, intent on keeping it that way until he could calm down again.

"No," Allison disagreed. "It didn't happen before, it's not going to happen now. Trust me." She gently disengaged her hand from his grip only to place it on the side of his face. She pressed her body tightly up against his own. Scott flinched, her touch still igniting something he didn't want to acknowledge. "Trust yourself." Her hand snaked down and grabbed his hardness then, wrapping each finger carefully around him. It grew stiff in her grip as she slowly tugged down over his tip.

Scott froze; eyes closed, he had no choice but to bite his lip to stifle the growl he wanted to release. He reveled in the drops of blood that leaked out from the fast healing wounds his fangs left. Allison kissed his neck, her lips moving over his throat. Her mouth was warm and soft and eager and left Scott wanting so much more. He gathered what control he had left, and gently laid her back down on the bed before him. Scott hovered over his girlfriend, the old mattress beneath them giving way bit by bit as he came to support his full weight above her. Glancing up, Scott saw the forgotten taser rested at the head of the bed, next to the forgotten condom as well.

"Stop overthinking this," Allison commanded, her voice somehow calming and provocative at the same time. "You know you can do this with me. It's going to be all right." Every word she spoke was punctuated with a promise; promises that Scott could trust.

Scott wanted to answer but had no words to use. He decided he was more in favor of doing so with actions instead of words. He bent down, letting his tongue return once again to her chest, his body traveling lower to slide over hips and tender skin. As he knelt down at the base of the bed, he brought his hands up, fingers circling her thighs and drawing her closer to him.

Scott paused, listening to Allison's heart beat faster as she propped herself up on her elbows. An arm snaked down between them as she demonstrated for Scott. "Like this," she whispered, her fingers touching herself, "but with your tongue." Licking his lips, Scott followed. He let his mouth dip down to where her hand used to be. Scott pressed his face into Allison's core, kissing the warm skin surrounding her slit. He let his tongue slide inside her sex, dragging it up until he found her clit, pulsating with the heat he had been chasing. Every flick of his tongue, each gentle nip from his teeth, brought a shuddering moan from Allison.

Scott felt it then. The change, the shift inside and out, swept through him at full force, spurred on by every sound, smell, touch and taste. He let it happen, knowing when he stopped fighting it, the pain would go away.

"Yes," Allison panted. She propped herself up, an arm out reaching for Scott. "Come here," she gasped. She pulled Scott on top of her, her legs locking around his waist as she felt his hardness rub up against her. Her hands wandered over his well-muscled back, dancing up his spine to cradle his head as he desperately kissed at her neck, taking whatever he could. Allison reached the pillow above her head, hand feeling around until she came to the condom she had brought.

"Scott..."

He grunted, lightly bucking his hips against her own.

"We need...the, uh, the condom..."

He stopped. Scott pushed himself off of her chest, his sight zeroed in on what she held between them. Sitting back over her legs, he closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Can you," he started, words stumbling out of his mouth, "can you do it? I might..." Scott held up a clawed hand.

The condom trembled in Allison's hand. She could practically feel Scott's eyes as they bore into her, knowing how much he was holding back that moment. Allison kept her gaze straight, focused on tearing the little notch in the plastic wrapper, gingerly removing the condom. She could see Scott's fists clenched by his side, his face wincing as she clumsily rolled the condom on. "Sorry," she found herself mumbling.

Allison guided him inside her, deftly leaning back and bringing Scott with her. He pushed gently. Scott's amber eyes widened at the new sensation. "Oh..." was all he whispered. Allison took her hand away from his cock and let it slide over his back.

"I love you."

Scott blurted it out so fast Allison almost missed it. "What?" she couldn't help but ask; it was sort of a natural reaction.

An abashed smile grew on Scott's lips, sharp teeth grazing the bottom one. "I just wanted to say it before I forgot." his voice wavered slightly, still trying to stay focused. His body buzzed with tension.

Allison wanted to say it back. She felt it, felt it so badly for him that it hurt to think what her pregnant pause at this moment might do to him. Instead, she let her hands come around and caress him. Her fingertips ran over the periphery of Scott's face, tracing the ridges on his forehead, the coarse hair that grew in around his asymmetrical jaw, and the elongated ears peeking through his mess of brown hair. The eyes, though a different color from their normally affable brown, still held Scott within them, despite the ferocity, never meant for her, that they could portray. Allison let her palms rest at Scott's chin. She let her thumbs rub across his lips. She bit her bottom lip, wondering if she could gently prod Scott's lips apart, if he would let her. He did, cocking one eyebrow, baffled by her actions but unable to deny her.

Allison wanted to make him see. She pulled Scott's face down to hers for a kiss, sweet and soft. "I just want you. All of you. Everything that is you." She locked her legs around his hips tighter, shifting a bit to get a better angle. Allison felt so full just then, so right, like she could never imagine not being with Scott like this ever again.

They rocked together, cautious and slow at first, trying to tap into the rhythm that usually thrummed beneath their skins. Friction and momentum sped their movements, both eager and anxious to prove they could be together in any way. No one else knew what they did about their relationship; not Allison's father, nor Scott's new Alpha. This, whatever they had, was theirs and it was right.

Allison let her fingernails dig into Scott's shoulder, let little cries and gasps out to remind Scott who he was with. _Just in case_, she thought. Despite that, she never felt in danger, even watching Scott grunt and grit his teeth trying to hold on long enough for her. She didn't expect him to and that was ok. This was something Allison had wanted to give to Scott. If she had her way, it wouldn't be their only opportunity either.

His clawed hands gripped the bedsheets beside them, no doubt ruining them. Scott was almost there; his thrusts were faster, the force behind them quicker. With a final push, Scott came on top of her. She didn't feel it, she watched it. Allison marveled at how instantaneous his shift back was once Scott orgasmed. Within seconds, the wolfish features melted away, hair receding and teeth and claws fading and she let him collapse as gently as he could over her breasts. His quick breaths tickled her skin. Scott was happy, and so was she.

Later, they laid in bed together. As soundly as Scott seemed to sleep, Allison dozed in fits and spurts. As much as she wanted to sleep peacefully she couldn't knowing her being here would cause problems. She couldn't spend the night here. Allison sighed, looking at her phone. It was almost three in the morning. She needed to leave, needed to back up her alibi and get to Lydia's, whose frequent text messages had let Allison know her friend was still up and unable to sleep as well.

Dressed and bag in hand, Allison bent over Scott and gave him a light kiss on his parted lips. "Gotta go," she whispered, wondering if he could hear her. "Love you." She turned but stopped abruptly when a hand grabbed hers.

"Where?" Scott's low voice comforted her.

Allison sat on the edge of the bed, her thigh lining up with Scott's torso. She placed a loving hand on his chest, which he grasped like a lifeline. "To Lydia's. It's what I told my parents."

Scott nodded, his thumb rubbing along her hand. He understood. "We need to hide it. I'll do whatever it takes to protect it. I promise." He sat up then and brought her face to his.

She'd protect _it_, with everything she had. Allison kissed him again fervently. "I know. So will I."

She walked to her car; Allison didn't look back, even though she knew Scott was watching over her from his bedroom window. She carefully maneuvered the dark roads to the other side of town and found herself unable to keep from smiling. If her parents only knew what their ultimatum resulted in, she mused with a smirk, feeling quite justified in her rebellion.

Scott staying away from her - it was something Allison did not want to visualize, much less actually live with, especially after everything they'd been through. _But, it's not all on Scott, _Allison reasoned. _I have to keep Scott safe, too. _As she carefully pulled into the paved Martin driveway, noting that Lydia's bedroom light was still on, Allison nodded to her reflection in the rearview mirror,

Scott placed so much pressure on himself; to be a good boyfriend, best friend and son. There was so much weighing his shoulders down and not nearly enough to lift his spirits up. It was fair and only right that she help carry the burden, too, in any way she could.

Scott made a promise to her dad to stay away from Allison, to keep her safe.

So, Allison made a promise to herself to go along with it, to keep Scott alive.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I think I've discovered that I do not like writing het, given that it took ridiculously long to finish this.<em>_ If it weren't for Lady Silver's cheerleading, it probably wouldn't have been finished. However hard it was to write, I'm glad it got written since the amount of Scott/Allison stories out there are severely lacking.  
><em>

_But I thank all of you that reviewed, put me on author/story alert and whatnot. I hope it didn't disappoint, but, if it did, tell me so I can try to fix it and learn from it.  
><em>


End file.
